The Snow Bell's Toll
by TheLastRose
Summary: A Magical Melody Christmas Story. The Snow Bell's toll will once again be heard within Flower Bud Village. R&R Vote for chapter 2
1. As the Bell Rings

My Magical Melody Christmas fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Normal Point Of View

Jessica Narrating (Sp?)

* * *

The Snow Bell's Toll 

_I over heard a legend told by Woody during the last few days of fall while he told Kurt and Joe. _

Jessica opened the farmhouse's door and stepped into the frosty night. Bright stars twinkled like a diamonds spread out on an ashen canvas. Silently the young farm swept her hair out of her face watching as a soft snow fell about her.

_He said that at the stroke of midnight on Winter 24__th__…or 25__th__, what ever day you consider that time lands on, you can hear a silver bell ringing throughout Flower Bud Village. A real clear ring that is supposed to echo through the valley bouncing off everything._

Pulling her jacket closer around her lithe body shivering in the cool air, each breath appearing as a small puff of steam. Her gentile blue eyes shinning brightly she began to trek through the ankle deep snow carefully.

_The bell is supposed to mean that the Harvest Goddess is blessing the villagers with good company during the holiday but for the past two years the bell had not rung. Woody said it was because she had abandoned the village._

A sigh escaped her lips as Jessica struggled toward the mountain. Pausing she looked up at its huge form silhouetted against the full moon's pale light. Silence had enveloped the valley not even her muffled footsteps could be heard as she began her ascent to the spring.

_But that wasn't true; the truth was that they had abandoned her… and each other. Because they no longer cared for each other the Harvest Goddess had turned to stone and could no longer ring the bell._

Jessica's face twisted in determination as a large gust of wind hit her sending her falling backwards for a few feet. Shaking snow from her long brunette locks she stumbled onward, ignoring the fact that she could no longer feel her hands.

_The reason I really came here was, at first, unknown to even me. A beautiful lady appeared in my dreams begging for me to "warm their hearts" and "teach them to love." Then she was enveloped in a hard case of stone causing me to wake up startled. _

Coughing dryly the farm girl pressed on nearing the bridge that spanned the river between the village and the Harvest Spring. Her cheeks had turned a rosy red, snow clung off her eyelashes. Blinking them away she bit her lip trembling slightly. Cold... it was so cold…

_When I showed up I was led to the spring by a quiet voice in the back off my brain leading it on. There I found the lady from my dreams, the Goddess, and was informed how to free her. From that point on I worked to warm the villager's hearts._

Weakly Jessica leaned against the rocky wall beside the entrance to the spring breathing deeply. Pushing off she stumbled in meeting a warmth that seemed to wrap around her, comforting her. She was also meant a bright smiling face.

_After collecting 50 notes for varies tasks around Flower Bud Village the Harvest Goddess was freed from her prison but asked me continue my work in the village for their were more lives that need a little love spread to them and I agreed for helping them made my heart warm._

"I'm glad you could make it on such a harsh night," the Harvest Goddess whispered soothingly. She held out a hand letting her healing power flow through her hand into Jessica. When the blue light faded the girl felt renewed and grinned at the Harvest Goddess.

"It is my honor," she assured, crystal eyes almost glowing in the feeble light.

_Woody said that the Snow Bell would never ring again, as most of the other villagers believe but I made that long journey to the Harvest Spring that night to witness the truth._

"The village and its inhabitants had come a long way thanks to you," the purple haired lady commented with a soft look but Jessica shook her head.

"Their hearts were open for it, I just made friends…" she laughed happily also turning to survey the sleeping the valley. The three Harvest Sprites came forward holding a bell that looked like a silver version of the animal bell but upon closer inspection Jessica saw that it was covered in small flower carvings.

_The bell itself was beautiful but the sound it made just blew me away._

"I believe this year more then any this village deserves my blessing," the Goddess lifted the bell and at exactly the stroke of midnight snapped her wrist and let loose a echoing ring. Sure enough as the legend said the sound danced off the mountain and the trees filling Flower Bud. Slowly the lady turned to face Jessica settling her free hand on one of the farmer's shoulders.

"Tomorrow the one you love shall appear to spend the day with you, cherish those memories always." With that a Jessica was surrounded by a red light so bright she was forced to shade her eyes with a hand. When the light disappeared she was back at her house. Tiredly she collapsed on her bed and was instantly asleep.

To be continued!

* * *

Alright! I need to know who Jessica should spend Christmas day with. They have to be one of the boys you can marry in Harvest Moon Magical Melody, so Review and Vote! 

TheLastRose


	2. Love Echos

A.N. Merry Christmas!! Here is my final update for this story!

I'd like to dedicate this story to Awesome Rapidash the only person who reviewed! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

* * *

Makes Love Echo 

_December 25 dawned a crisp and clear blue, the sun rays dancing across the snowy dunes that had built up over the wintry days. I awoke remembering the night before with a happy smile knowing today would be great._

* * *

Jessica tossed on coat her eyes glittering brightly as she spun. She hummed a cheerful tune quickly fetching her boots. 

"Today is going to be amazing!" she gushed pulling them on and running for the door. With a whoop of joy she through the door open and stepped into the growing light.

* * *

_The Harvest Goddess' promise rung true that day._

* * *

There standing ankle deep in the snow was the boy Jessica truly loved with all her heart. He wore a pair of worn blue jeans and a red flannel checked shirt. On his head atop his light brown hair sat a blue and yellow cap with USI written on it. 

"Merry Christmas," Blue murmured rubbing the back of his head. Jessica smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Blue," she hugged him lightly.

"I…uh….I was hoping we might spend the day together…" A blush spread deeply through his cheeks as he shuffled his feet, absently making patterns in the snow.

"T-t-that be nice but I need to care for my animals first," she told him. "Then we can do something." The farm boy nodded.

"I could help you," he suggested helpfully and she took his hand in hers.

"I'd love that."

* * *

_Blue and I tended to my farms animals then he turned to me with a slight grin. His shinning eyes reminded me of the first day we had met. He had been out working in the fields of Blue Sky ranch when I returned from the Harvest Spring._

* * *

"Let's walk around town for a bit," he suggested holding out his hand to her. She took it and together they left the barn and headed toward town. 

The various shop windows were frosted at the corners but lights inside happily displayed the wares inside. Colorful lights lined rooftops glittering amid garlands of pine and holly. Blue watched on as Jessica ran from shop to shop gazing in the windows as if seeing the world anew.

"Look!" she cried pointing at a display of colored wool in Hearty Lyla's. "Everything is so much more beautiful on this day."

* * *

_That was true…the world seemed…for once peaceful… Blue and I spent the day together, walking around town, running through the forest; we even had a snowball fight amid the trees. Soon the sun had set but we did not return home. Instead Blue led me to Sunny Lake. _

* * *

Moon light glittered across the frozen lake. Stars twinkled brightly as soft flakes of crystal stone danced on the breeze. The same breeze ruffled her long brunette hair sending locks twisting in the air. Slowly she turned to face Blue eyes shinning. 

"Amazing…" she whispered a warm blush turning her cheeks rosy. Just then Blue walked onto the ice turning in a smooth circle.

"Come on!" he called skating a little farther out. The farm girl laughed hurrying after him slipping and sliding across the surface.

"Ahhhh!" Stumbling Jessica brought her hands up to shield her face as she headed toward the ground. Two strong arms caught her around the waist hauling her up and she snaked her arms around Blue's neck to steady herself. She gazed up at the taller one of the two of them, so close their noses nearly touching.

"T-thanks," she breathed softly. Blue only closed the distance between them gently kissing her.

"I love you," he whispered tightening his hold on her. Laying her head on his chest Jessica took a deep breath taking in his scent. The sweet smell of hay mixed with the sharp edge of frost.

"I love you too…."

* * *

_I discovered something that day. Christmas shouldn't be the only time that people have warm hearts. The feeling should last all year round and each day's memories should be cherished deep within our hearts. Some legends may be fake and others may be real but I know the truth. The Snow Bell's Toll Makes Love Echo!!_

* * *

Well…here you go, hope you like it! Got to go….got cookies to bake. Later! R&R No flames please! 

TheLastRose


End file.
